Journey to the center of Raph's mind
by mimnim
Summary: Instead of the Neutrinos going into Mikey's head they go into Raph's. Alternate Season 5 episode 6.


**In this fanfiction, instead of the neutrinos entering Mikey's brain, they get swallowed by Raph first. It starts just after Leo, Donnie, and Raph go to the holo-training room.**

Raph span around to stop the virtula foot bot that was behind him, before doing a front flip to destroy another. He was enjoying training, and just destroyed the last bot when he knoticed a quiet bot sneaking up on Leo.

He jumped at it, and used his sai to destroy it. Then he felt himself swallow something. Immediately he felt his head explode in pain! He felt like something Evil that wanted to destroy his brain had just entered his head.

"Raph are you alright?" Leo asked, concerned as his younger brother was clutching his head.

Raph didn't reply and Donnie rushed over.

"Where does it hurt Raph?" Donnie asked, going into doctor mode, and kneeling on one knee to look into Raph's eyes. He was shocked to see that they were red.

"It's not too bad," Raph said weakly, before collapsing into Leo's arms. Donnie and Leo quickly carried Raph out of the training room, and called the others.

"So he just collapsed? Maybe he was tired?" said Casey.

"Well if he's asleep maybe the smell of Pizza will wake him up!" Mikey offered. He then knelt down and put some pizza by Raph's nose. Nothing happened.

Professer Honey cut then scanned Raph.

"On dear, it seems that your brother has been invaded by Neutrinos, who are intent on destroying his center,"

"As in a unicellular organism? " asked Donnie.

"No, they are just really really small. Their purpouse is to take a person's memories and destroy that person's center, leaving them as an empty shell. They first appeared..." Professer Honey cut was using his eyes to project a timeline, when Mikey interrupted him:

"I don't care where they came from! How do we save Raph?"

"Well there might be a way..." Professer Honey cut said camly.

...

"Are you sure this is safe?" Donnie asked, going cross eyed trying to see the pipe that was attached to his head.

"Theoretically, Yes," replied professer Honey cut.

"I wonder what Raph would say if he knew we were going into his head?" asked Mikey.

"He probably wouldn't like it, wich is why as soon as we've found his center and defeated the Neutrinos, we're out of there," replied Leo seriously.

"I'm ready," April said, looking at Raph, who's head was on her lap,"I'll try and guide you through as best I can,"

Just then all the Turtles blacked out.

"Where are we?" asked Leo uncertanly, looking around.

"It looks like-"

"Where the black whole machine was set up!" Mikey finished Donnie's phrase.

"Th-This is a Memory-ry," April's voice could be heard all around them, though it sounded like she was speaking from deep within a cave.

The turtles could see that now, as they knoticed themsleves, the Tricereton, and... Splinter.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, I can't go through this again," groaned Leo, realising what they were going too see.

"The Neutrinos!" yelled Mikey suddenly, and started to attack the monsters that had just appeared. His nunchucks bounced of them harmessly.

Then Donnie attacked only to have his weapon taken from him.

"I thought that they would be smaller than this!" he muttered crossly, rolling aside so as to avoid being smashed to bits while Leo attacked, to no avail.

"Retreat!" shouted Leo, and the three brothers rushed to a sewer covarege. They quickly climbed down and found themselves in the lair, in Raph's room no less.

What they saw suprised them slightly. There was Raph, talking with Spike, but he looked sad, confused and stressed.

"You know how it feels Spike? To feel jealous, then guilty for feeling jealous, then angry that no one else understands then jealous at them for being simple, then guilty..." The memory of Raph buried his face in his hands, " I'm just so confused," Leo knelt down to comfort Raph, but his hand passed right through him.

"Whoa, I wounder when this was?" asked Mikey, to whom Donnie replied:

"There's no way of really knowing, but it must have happened before Spike was mutated, but probably after we turned 15, that's how old he looks anyway,"

"Guys!" came April's voice,"You have to get out of there now! The Neutrinos are close by," To late was that message, because at that moment the Neutrinos burst through the wall!

"Run!" cried Leo, and all three turtles ran back out of Raph's door.

And fell.

And fell.

Till they finally landed on a brown wooden floor. Behind them was a big red curtain. Everywhere else just seemed to melt into darkness.

"Why can't Raph take me along to adventures where he finds these amazing places!" Mikey whined.

"Be quiet Mikey, this place seems wreird, I can't imagen where it might be..." Leo fell into a thoughtfull silence.

"Maybe this isn't a memory," murmered Donnie.

"Guys!" came April's voice suddenly, "I pulled you into Raph's subconscious to get you away from the Neutrinos, but now I'm losing you..." April's voice faded away.

"Don't tell me the one persone who knew where we were going has lost contact with us," groaned Leo.

"Maybe we should ask that guy for directions?" Mikey pointed at a tall angry version of Raph.

"I'm in comand here, you know? so don't even try to reason with me!" The big turtle bellowed.

"I get the impression that that's Raph's angry side, of his personality" Donnie took a step back.

"Ooh, ooh, what about that guy?" Mikey pointed to a normal sized Raph who was danncing to music.

"Ok," Leo said walking over.

"Uh, hey Raph, we were woundering if,-"

"Hi guys!" Raph interupted, "Welcome to the subconciouse, where all of us personality hang out," then he gave them a smile. Not a sneer, or smug smile, a tue happy smile. Just then he flickered.

"You ok?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah, it often happens, I'm joy and fun you see, and the others don't like me much, and when Raph forgets me, I disapear," He smiled at them anyway. "How can I help?"

"Wow," Leo muttered, "I wish Raph was more lile you,"

"Me too, but anger likes to be in command, and so does concentration" he jestered to a meditating Raph wich the three turtles hadn't knoticed.

"Even the central Raph has trouble beating them,"

"Did you say central?" asked Donnie.

"Yep! He's the one who's really in command, but I think he's in imagination land at the moment,"

"Ooh, ooh, what personality trait does that Raph represent?" asked Mikey.

"I can't tell you," Joy flickered, " my time with you is up, good luck" then he disapeared completely.

"Shame, that one was nice," said Donnie.

"Come on, there's the door," said Leo. All three brothers crowded round the door, and were dismayed when it asked for a password.

"uh, Pizza?" asked Mikey. Nothing happened.

They all sat and thought for a moment.

"Got it!" said Leo sudenely.

"Spike!"

The door opened and sucked Leo, Donnie and Mikey inside.

They were in an extension of the dojo, in effect, with the tree in the middle. To one side was a pile of empty pizza boxes, and in the middle, next to the tree was... Raph and Splinter! Raph seemed to be asleep in Splinter's arms, and it reminded Leo of when they where little, and Splinter would have to pick to make them go to bed, as they insisted that they weren't tired, before falling asleep in his arms.

Raph's center was their age though.

"Raph! We finnaly found you!" shouted Mikey happily.

Raph woke with a start and Splinter disappeared.

"Raph are you OK?" asked Leo, confused at Raph's expression. He looked happy and worried at the same time. Not a trace of anger. —Of course not!— Leo said to himself —This is only part of Raph, his center no less, but it doesn't include his anger—

"Raph we're here 'cause,-" Donnie started, but Raph interrupted.

"Iknow why your here, to help get rid of the Neutrinos, so thanks, I don't think I could do it on my own, but please don't get hurt, " all of his brothers looked at him confused; Raph was thanking them!? And expressing his concern!?

Raph blushed slightly;

"They'll be here in a minute,"

"Hey Raph, since this is your imagenery world, can you imagenery me a big enormous weapon? Please?" Mikey looked at Raph with puppy eyes.

Raph looked at his feet.

"That would help," added Leo.

Raph didn't answer.

"Raph, what's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Is just, my imagination isn't that strong, I find it hard to imagen stuff," he replied.

"It's OK Raph, you can do it this time, we're here to help," Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Thanks Leo, I'll try!" Raph screwed up his eyes and concentrated hard.

A few minutes later all four turtles ( or should I say three turtles and one turtle center?) rode into battle, wearing the spirit quest armour Raph had managed to imagenery up for them.

With the help of some imagenery pets Raph had imagened up, they soon had defeated two of the Neutrinos, and only one remained.

"Must destroy center, also known as love," it said monotone-ishly before falling over, in pieces. All the turtles looked at "Raph". Raph blushed harder and looked at his feet.

Raph's center was love.

Leo was midly suprised, though when he thought about it it made sense, Raph was always so protective. But really, love wasn't the first word that came to mind when he said Raph.

Donnie had always known that Raph loved his brothers deeply, and that he just didn't express it that well, so he wasn't that suprised. He knew how it was, not to know how to show it.

"Your center is love?" asked Mikey, trying to supress a laugh.

"Such also leads to loneliness," Raph muttered.

"That's sad," Mikey said ( referring to the loneliness not the love).

Leo, Donnie and Mikey all tried to give Raph a hug, but just when they reached him, they woke up in the fugatoids ship.

"Woo hoo! You did it" yelled Casey, jumping in victory.

"Uurr," Raph groaned, sitting up," I just had a really weird and embarrass ing dream that you guys were in my head,"

The others looked at each other uncomfortably.

Then they smothered Raph in a big hug. Raph tried to protest but the others took no notice, they that deep down he wanted it.

The end

 **Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

Please R&R


End file.
